Show Me How to Burlesque
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie Burlesque. Caroline moves to Chicago to make all her dreams come true. There, she discovers Hayley's club and wants to be a star, but Hayley is not easily open to change, despite needing a miracle to keep her club from closing. When a jealous Katherine tries to ruin Caroline's opening night, all are surprised by her incredible talent. Friendships/Couples. [AU]
1. Show Me How to Burlesque

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: I was thinking of another one-shot to adapt & realized ****Burlesque** **would be epic because of all the relationships! So here's my take on it x**

 **Show Me How to Burlesque**

 **1.**

Caroline Forbes had moved to Chicago from the small town of Mystic Falls, to follow her dreams. She carried the bare minimums; cash, from years of waitressing and a photograph of her mother, Liz, who died when she was seven. After auditioning for all the acting, dancing or singing jobs in the Chicago Times, she had almost given up on her dream, until she crossed the main street and ended up in an alley looking like something from Moulin Rouge.

A woman with short brown hair, leaned against the fire escape, fixing her suspenders, smiling at Caroline's awed expression. "Bonnie, you're on!" somebody called from inside. Caroline found the entrance to the club, passing a bouncer and descending blue-carpeted stairs to a smaller room. She paid for a ticket and looked around the vintage-styled club; round tables scattered in front of a stage with performers - all women, under the age of thirty, with red lipstick and blushing cheeks, like dolls, seducing a mostly male audience. Caroline found the bar and looked at the stage, mesmerised by the lead singer who wore a black pants-suit with a diamante collar.

The lead singer smiled and waved her hand around the room. "Everything you dream of, but can never posses, nothing is what it seems...welcome to... Burlesque!" Caroline smiled, sitting down at the bar, and watched the bartenders do their thing, until one caught her eye and came over.

He had been shaking marguerites and poured one into a glass for her, popping a blue umbrella in a slice of lemon, and pushing it across the bar to her. "Where you from?" he grinned. She took the bait, he seemed friendly. "Mystic Falls," she said, swirling the ice with her straw. "No way! I grew up there, well, before my parents' divorce. Me, my brother and my mum moved up here when I was ten. Weird, we could have been neighbours." He adjusted his bowler hat, eyes sealed with eyeliner. Caroline smiled, taking a sip of her drink and thinking, why did all the decent guys have to be gay.

"Caroline," she introduced herself. "Who does a girl need to flirt with, to get on stage?" she asked.

"Stefan," he grinned, shaking her hand. "You need to talk to the club owner, Hayley Marshall, you'll find her backstage. Tell her I sent you." His smile was infectious. She reluctantly tore her eyes away determined to fight her way onto that stage. The audience cheered after the band ended another number and some members began chanting one of the girls' names: "Katerina! Katerina!"

Caroline squeezed herself through the tables, avoiding waitresses and trays and followed some dances backstage. She walked passed roadies speaking into walky-talkies, heard the excited chatter of girls in the dressing room and found the lead singer and owner, Hayley Marshall, talking to a man near a costume rack. Caroline liked her style: she was classy, refined and clearly a business woman. All that, made her more intimidating, yet this was Caroline's shot at finding a job.

"Hi, are you Hayley? I'm friends with Stefan, and I'm looking for a job," Caroline called out to Hayley.

"Katherine's late again!" The designer sighed, passing costumes to the girls leaving the stage. Hayley rifled through the coat hangers, without even looking at Caroline "Put your number down for auditions..." Three conversations were going on at the same time. Caroline stepped aside at the bequest of a girl with sunglasses and Gucci boots, who Caroline presumed was Katherine.

The dancer wiggled her nails, which had just been manicured. "Nails, took longer than I thought," she eyed Caroline. "Didn't your mama tell you it's impolite to stare?" She had sat down at her dressing table, applying more lip-gloss, and put down her sunglasses on the dresser. The girl she'd seen outside the club, Bonnie, picked up Katherine's eye pencil giving Caroline a smile. "Don't touch my stuff!" Katherine hissed pulling her make-up bag closer to her chest.

Caroline tried to get her point across - she was desperate for a job because she had to pay her rent. Hayley turned to her designer with a resigned look, and he escorted Caroline back to the front. Storming over to Stefan, Caroline picked up a tray of drinks. "What are you doing?" he asked leaning against the bar. "You don't have to pay me," Caroline said. "I just really need a job," she sighed.

Stefan smirked, narrowing his eyes. "You realize you just put me into the middle of this? Lucky, I needed another waitress, April just gave me notice, so I'll vouch for you, just don't disappoint me, ok?" His eyes locked on hers, and Caroline nodded. Watching Katherine miming the words to the classic: 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' while Bonnie blew a kiss into the crowd and another girl who, Caroline thought might be Katherine's twin, fluttered her eyelashes at a college boy in the front row.

Stefan noticed her staring and leaned his elbow against the bar, resting his head against his hand. "That's Elena, and yeah, they're cousins." Stefan saw Hayley marching towards Caroline, and he told her to deliver some drinks while he spoke to his boss. Caroline overheard his speech. "She's our new waitress - she just picked up a tray and started working..." Stefan explained.

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Caroline! Come here, please!" Surprisingly, the first thing Hayley did was fiddle with Caroline's t-shirt. "This is cute, push up those boobs...and don't ever go behind my back again!" Hayley smiled, shaking her head. Caroline smiled, relieved. "Yes ma'am," she caught Stefan's wink and smiled. Hayley grimaced. "And don't ever call me ma'am!"

"Yes sir, I mean..." Caroline left before she could embarrass herself further, her hands shook, but she was relieved and finally had a way to pay her bills. She hadn't given up on her dreams to be on stage either, she would study the routines and do her best to convince Hayley in the next auditions that she was worthy of being up there with Katherine, Elena and Bonnie, she promised herself.

"Hey!" It was a few weeks later, Caroline turned around to get an order, when she raised her eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip. The cocky gentleman ordered a round of drinks for his guests.

"And you are?" she asked. The gentleman smirked, giving her his MasterCard. "A member since 1994," came his smooth reply. "What's your name?" she narrowed her eyes, aware of how he'd just checked her out. She took his card, and didn't answer straight away.

"Caroline," she called over her shoulder. She waited for Stefan to prepare the drinks. "Who's that guy?" she asked him, wiping her hands on her apron. Stefan frowned. "Real-estate guy? That's Klaus Mikaelson, he's a regular." Caroline guessed by his grimace, Stefan, wasn't a huge fan. Klaus gave her a wink when she returned with his drinks and card. At the end of her shift, Caroline brought the dancers their drinks, stopping first at Hayley's office and pausing at the door which was ajar.

She heard raised voices. "Where's the partnership, you said there would be a partnership?" Hayley stood by her office window, frowning at a man with dark hair who poured over paperwork at her desk. Klaus looked at photographs of the Burlesque dances, while Hayley looked annoyed by his presence. "Not that I give a shit, but why is it you want my club so bad?" she demanded.

Klaus finally turned around. "I like it. We play this thing right and we all come out winners!"

Hayley rounded on the man nearby. "Did you also tell him I have a tattoo on my ass, Jackson?"

Klaus seemed vaguely interested. Hayley rolled her eyes, glaring out the window. Caroline gathered the club was in trouble. "Jack, I asked you to help me with my finances... selling my club to this bastard was not the deal." Klaus tried to convince her of the benefits to his offer, and Jackson gave his two cents. "Take it, doesn't come around much." Hayley shook her head. "NO!" Jackson shifted in his chair. "She means not now.." he said, sweating. Klaus raised his eyebrow. Hayley turned around, a look of madness in her eyes. "NO MEANS NO, Jack! The Club is NOT for Sale."

"We'll see..." Klaus said, giving Jackson a nod and leaving Hayley with that charming smile, like he'd enjoyed seeing her lose her shit. Hayley stared after him, and Caroline hurried to deliver the drinks before she ran into Klaus again.

* * *

"DRINKS LADIES!" Caroline smiled, putting them down on the dresser. Hayley arrived, and pointed to the tray. "Which one of these is Katherine's?" she asked. Caroline pointed at the two vodka shots. Hayley drank them both, and Katherine looked annoyed. She made a snide remark about Caroline.

Hayley licked her lips. "Now I've got a buzz and you've got to change." Katherine stormed off, and Caroline saw Hayley's designer fixing Bonnie's costume. Caroline chased after Hayley, having an idea that might help her with her club, and her money problems.

"Hayley, I was wondering, did you ever think about using vocals?" Caroline saw Hayley roll her eyes.

"People come here to watch my dancers dance and lip-sync to the classics," she sighed.

Caroline tried to argue the benefits of doing live performances, but Hayley didn't want to hear it. "NONONO!" Hayley covered Caroline's mouth with her hand, and shook her head. "Caroline, I appreciate your help, but please let me make the decisions when it comes to my club, now you better go and help Stefan with inventory. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hayley returned to the costumes and looked at the ones she needed to hand-sew, as Josh had requested, replacing buttons and sequins, and she thought of her club, and how she kept receiving foreclosures, and what it would mean to her dances if she did take Klaus' offer, and take the money.

She couldn't do that to them, this club was her life, even if a holiday in Hawaii, sounded pretty good right now. Josh found her staring at a leotard, and he gave her a compliment, to take her mind off it.

"You look so beautiful." He was her dearest friend, and he always knew the right thing to say.

"And you are so full of shit, Josh!" Hayley smirked, throwing the hanger at him.

Caroline opened her apartment door to find her place had been burgled, her belongings were strewn all across the carpet and her newly purchased stereo had been ripped from the walls. She checked her bag of savings she'd hidden beneath the toilet cistern, and found the plastic bag had gone. "Seriously?!" she cried, kicking her empty suitcase and looking over to her bedside table to see her mother, and her calm eyes staring back at her. Caroline picked her up, shoved some clothes into a bag and caught the bus to Stefan's house.

He pulled up on his motorcycle while she waited on the steps of his place, apologising for not calling first. "Call whoever you want, long distance or whatever..." Stefan said, putting his keys in a glass bowl on his kitchen counter. Caroline's blond hair had fallen from her pony-tail, and she hugged her belongings to her chest like it were a teddy bear. "I can't, I don't have anyone..." Caroline's lip trembled, and Stefan stared at her, unsure if he heard right. She confirmed it.

"So, you can't use my phone." Fresh tears fell down her cheeks, and in two strides Stefan reached her. "Please, please stop crying... here!" he picked up a glass, and poured some bourbon into it. "You can stay here," he sighed, pouring himself a glass, and giving her a small smile. She took a sip, letting the alcohol warm her nerves.

"Just one night, until I can figure out my next move," she said, sitting awkwardly on the couch near her stuff and watching Stefan walk across his apartment, taking his shirt off. He wore a white single-top and kicked his boots off, sitting down at his keyboard and playing a few notes. Caroline listened, liking the tune until he stopped abruptly. "It's not ready yet. I'll let you get some sleep," and he crossed over to his room, closing the glass doors.

"G'night!" Caroline called out to her friend, grateful to have a place to stay. She changed into an old t-shirt and pulled her blanket to her chin, curling up beneath it, and resting her blond head against a soft pillow. She had never been so exhausted in all her life. She closed her eyes, and sang Stefan's melody in her head, drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Please review! More on the way x**


	2. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respective owners. A/N: This is really a fun fic for me because I love lots of TVD/TO characters, and have wanted to do a crossover with Caroline & Hayley for ages, ofc I always find ways to include my other favs too, not sure if this is a blessing, or a curse. Feedback welcomed x**

 **The Next Morning**

 **2.**

The next morning, Caroline was first to wake, and thought it was only polite to make breakfast for them both. Stefan wandered into the kitchen, shirtless, when the bacon began to sizzle in the pan, and she smiled, offering him coffee, and learning more about him in the process. "Is that your sister?" She pointed at a photograph on the fridge, standing barefoot on the tiles, and frying the bacon in her t-shirt which covered her knickers, but not her bare legs. His eyes hovered over her appearance while her back was turned, and said, "Fiancé." She gaped at him. "Straight?" she asked.

"You thought I was gay?" he smirked, brushing his hand through his thick brown hair.

"I should put on some pants..." Caroline ran over to her stuff, and pulled on some tights. She changed her mind about staying, and slipped on her shoes. Stefan turned the gas off under the bacon before it turned to ash. "You don't have to leave..." She picked up her stuff. "Yes, I do."

She gave him an apologetic look and then looked at the door, drowning in her stuff. "I've got a plan, if you get the door for me..." she said, watching him stride across to the door. He sighed, pointing at the weather outside. "It's pouring outside..." She thanked him, adamant that it changed nothing, and left. Stefan ate his breakfast she cooked for him, peering out the window at intervals to see if she had moved. Ten minutes later she still stood at the bus stop, drenched, holding a soaked newspaper over her head.

He sighed, putting down his plate and wrenched open the door. "Caroline, what are you doing?" he yelled from his front step. She swivelled to see him, her t-shirt glued to her slim body. Raindrops ran down her cheeks and mud splattered the back of her legs. "Come back inside, it's pouring!" She squinted at the bus timetable, waving him off. "Seriously! It's just water!" she snapped. Stefan looked up at the grey rainclouds which didn't look like they were going to let up anytime soon.

"Just get your ass back inside!" His hair was plastered to his head, and he stood barefoot on the footpath beside her. She shook her head, the newspaper wilted in her hands. He sighed, picking her protesting self up and carried her inside. "Like it or not, you are going to stay here for a few more days!" He deposited her back on her couch and pointed at the shower. "Get in there before you catch pneumonia." She pouted, but picked up her towel, and marched off to the bathroom.

Stefan's mobile rang. It was Ivy, his fiancé, calling from Savannah.

* * *

Hayley entered the bathroom, chasing up the girls, like she did every night before a show. Someone was being sick in the toilet, and a worried Hayley pushed open the unlocked cubicle door. "Oh, please tell me that's not the flu, Elena?" Elena's ashen face rose from the toilet seat, and she wiped some kind of yellow substance from her face. Hayley sighed, helping her to stand. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it's every hour of the day?" Elena moaned, holding her stomach. Her wide eyes met Hayley's surprised ones, and Elena sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Does Damon know?" Hayley asked, breaking the silence.

Elena shook her head, making the effort to bring herself to the basin to wash her hands.

"You have to tell Damon," Hayley repeated, brushing Elena's hair over her shoulders.

"I'm scared..." Elena whispered, looking at her reflection and groaning at her running mascara.

"Oh honey, don't be scared, whatever you decide we'll take care of you..." Hayley patted Elena's arm, and smiled in a reassuring way. Elena tried to smile, fresh tears in her eyes, but still haunted by her predicament. "I can still pretend that he'll be excited by it," Elena whispered, gripping the vanity.

"Are you kidding? He'll be thrilled!" Hayley said, giving Elena a hug, and trying to fix her spirits.

* * *

Caroline sighed, watching hundreds of girls auditioning for Elena's vacant spot as she wiped down tables on her shift. Neither Hayley nor Josh had asked her to audition, it was like they didn't think she had it inside her to be a Burlesque dancer but hadn't she proven her loyalty? Stefan looked up from the bar, smiling when he saw Caroline climb the stage. Bonnie and Elena entered the room chatting, and Stefan gave them both a nod. They stopped, abruptly, watching the stage.

"What is she doing?" Hayley hissed to Josh when the music began to play.

Josh tapped his pencil on the table, raising his eyebrow. "I think she's auditioning." He looked back at Caroline, glancing every two seconds at Hayley, who stood up and canned the music.

"Hold on a second, I can do this!" Caroline's voice rang out from the stage. Hayley ignored her, walking back between the tables. "Excuse me...I'm talking to you! Just tell me what you want!"

Hayley paused, spinning around. "Nobody can tell you, you need to make me believe that you own that stage..." Josh gave Stefan a raised eyebrow, almost enjoying the drama. Stefan looked back at Caroline, seeing her passion and determination in her eyes. "I know every single number, which one do you want to see?" Hayley folded her arms in disbelief. " _Which one, do you want to see?"_

Stefan put down his cloth, filling in Katherine who came to see what all the shouting was about. Hayley frowned, critiquing Caroline's performance but knowing in her mind she was good. In fact, there was a chance she was better than Katherine, her star performer. "What are you so excited about?" Katherine asked Elena, who cheered along with Bonnie when Caroline's performance ended. "She's replacing you." Katherine twirled her hair around her finger, unimpressed.

Josh raised his eyebrows, waiting for Hayley's opinion, while Caroline continued to vouch for herself. "Oh please, Hayley, I'll practice til I bleed! Just give me a chance, didn't anyone give you a chance?" Josh hid a smile behind his hand, seeing Hayley's patience wear thin. It was clear Caroline had earned her spot on that stage, though. "Ok, fine! You've got the job!" Hayley finally admitted, shaking her head, and giving Josh a smile. Caroline laughed, her hard work had paid off. Josh jumped up the stairs, two at a time, and took in her appearance.

"Welcome to wonderland, Alice. When you've finished celebrating come back stage so I can sort out your sizes, ok?" She nodded, watching him disappear backstage, and greeted Bonnie and Elena, who gave her both a hug. She went to the bar, drank her shot and with a cheeky grin said: "Sorry for the short notice, but um, I quit, and with my new raise, I'll be off your couch in no time!" She ran backstage with her new friends, and if she had looked over her shoulder, she would have seen Stefan's smile fade at the thought of losing her, but Caroline hadn't looked back, and Stefan couldn't blame her for getting everything she ever wished for.

He picked up his cloth and went back to work, eager to treasure what little time they had left.

* * *

Josh showed Caroline the ropes. He showed her where the props belonged and more importantly which ones had sparkles in them and which didn't. He measured her, and picked out her costumes as per Hayley's request. Caroline took a fake-gun from his hand. "Don't pull the trig-" he said, sighing when Caroline's laugh met his ears, and her hand picked out sparkles from his black hair. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm listening."

Josh told her it was all hard work from here on. "Dance classes are Tuesdays and Thursdays at 11am; performances start Thursday-Saturday as you're aware, and you're opening, this Saturday. The other girls will help you out with choreography and each week there's a reading list so study it, but most of all," Josh shook her shoulders. "Have fun!" She laughed, and promised to, grateful to be given a chance.

* * *

Friday came quickly, and Caroline had been both nervous and ready for days. She'd watched Katherine and the other girls get ready, staring into her own dressing table and wondering how on earth she had gotten this far? She looked into her mother's calm eyes and whispered. "This is a big night for me, mum. I'm going to do you proud, or dance, trying." Caroline finished her make-up and changed into her glittering leotard, pulling at the black lace sleeves, and feeling like Bridget Jones'.

Everyone but Katherine were encouraging, but that was expected, Josh told her, Katherine didn't like anyone but herself. Caroline had never felt more alive as she danced the routines and mimed the classics. She looked out over the bright lights and saw Stefan working in the bar, sometimes he would give her a wink, and twirl his tea-towel over his head, like the dork he was. There were a few costume changes, and sometimes Katherine had solo performances, which the crowd loved.

Josh hurried her off stage, and asked her how she was faring. "Well, my boobs are pushed up to my ears and my thong is so far up my arse..." Bonnie laughed, and re-did her lipstick, before hurrying to the dressing room. Josh grinned at her sarcasm, and pushed her along. "Next time, just say, 'good'."

Caroline punched him in the arm, but of that night, it was the small moments she'd never forget. It was a great feeling to be finally on that stage entertaining people.

After the show, Caroline took off her make-up and listened to the gossip from the other girls. She picked up her stuff, and made sure she'd packed all her eye-pencils, when she realized they'd left without her. Choosing to sit back down to stare at her hopeless expression in the mirror, Caroline heard Hayley's footsteps, and pretended to be putting eyeliner on.

"They went out for pizza..." she said, trying to pretend she wasn't disappointed that they didn't invite her too. Hayley nodded, coming closer. "You won't be the new girl, forever." Hayley sighed, familiar with the feeling of being left out. "That brush isn't working because it's too old." Caroline lowered her hand. "It's the only one I have," she admitted. "It was my mum's, she died when I seven, and it was my first lesson." Hayley frowned, sorting through her make-up bag. "You can use mine. Here, let me help..."

Caroline let Hayley's hand brush through her long blond hair, twirling it around into a pony-tail, then she started on her face, picking up different brushes, and glancing at the photograph of Grace Kelly, Caroline had pinned to her mirror. "When you're putting on make-up, it's like you're an artist, but instead of painting on a canvas you're painting on a face." Hayley lifted up Caroline's chin, and Caroline felt the soft bristles dance across her nose. She shut her eyes on command, and when she opened them, she felt overcome with emotion.

Hayley rested her hand on Caroline's shoulder, and squeezed it gently. "She'd be proud of you."

* * *

Caroline lay curled up beneath a blanket on Stefan's couch, fast asleep, until she heard Stefan's cry, which woke her and probably their neighbours next door. She pulled a pillow onto her head to drown out the noise. Stefan didn't seem to care that she'd had a big night the previous night, and shouted in his louder-than-normal-voice: "Did you use my towel again?" Caroline grunted, shooing him away. "I found it soaking wet and on the floor!" Caroline opened her eyes, blinking and waiting for him to come into focus.

"You have your own towel, use it, instead of mine!" Caroline dragged the blanket with her as she rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen, now wide-awake and needing her morning coffee. Stefan's phone rang and he returned to his room, giving her a glare before shutting the doors.

Caroline picked up the morning paper which Stefan must have pulled from the front step after his morning jog, and flipped to the section on apartments. She had promised to find her own place, and now with 'Grumpy-Pants' Salvatore, she had even more reason to get out of his hair. She heard him getting changed behind his bedroom doors, talking to his fiancé on his phone, and put some bread into the toaster.

He came out wearing pants, but no shirt. Caroline's eyes travelled down his toned chest, and she peeled the strawberry jam from her knife, licking it off her fingers. Stefan braced himself against the two-toned bench, and sighed. "Look, a friend is in trouble, I help, that's who I am." Caroline put down her knife and raised her eyebrows. "What did Ivy have to say?" Stefan didn't look her in the eye, pulling the newspaper towards him. "You coward, you didn't tell her about me, did you?"

Stefan glared at her. "You need me to save your ass with the rent, don't you?" Stefan nodded.

"Well, what's the proposal exactly?" she whispered, leaning her elbows against the bench. Stefan hung his head in defeat after somehow being coerced into giving away his own bedroom. She leaped with joy and closed the doors, leaving him to the small couch and half a cotton blanket. "Oh boy..." Stefan mumbled, seeing smoke rising from the toaster and turning it off.

* * *

Hayley had just had a rather unpleasant conversation with her bank, and was told if she didn't pay the sums she owed then Klaus would buy her out. She was being a total girl, sitting on her black leather couch, hugging a pillow and letting herself cry. She didn't care what anybody said, her club was hers, and she didn't deserve this shit. She had only needed a little money to keep it going and now everyone wanted to close it, heck, Klaus wanted to build some monstrous casino and the idea of destroying her baby, just brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Josh walked in on her, at once glance he sighed and asked what was wrong. Hayley explained it all, frustrated and wishing she had never asked Jackson for help. "Sell the club," Josh said, making Hayley stared at him. "Take the money, and get out while you can." Hayley stood up suddenly.

"I am NOT going to sell my beautiful baby to fucking Klaus Mikaelson! I'm going to find another way." Josh smiled, ducking when Hayley realized he hadn't been serious. "There's my Hayley, I thought for a minute I'd lost her." She sighed, watching him tap his watch, reminding her the show would be starting soon, and they needed her. He closed the door, and Hayley looked around her office, having no clue how to save the club and wishing for a miracle.

"Where's Katherine?" Hayley called out over the heads of her dances. Caroline wasn't dressed yet, but had been in conversation with Bonnie. Katherine stumbled inside, dancing around Josh, and running her fingers through his dark hair with a giggle. She sipped what Hayley was supposed to believe was coffee or ice-tea, but Hayley could smell alcohol on her friends' breath.

"Go home, Katherine!" Hayley said, annoyed. Katherine gaped at her, waving her drink about. "Josh, get her out of here-" Katherine's eyes narrowed and she threw a tantrum, as soon as Josh tried to hurry her along. "Hey! That bitch isn't replacing me-" Katherine tried to grab Hayley's arm, almost spilling her drink, on the costumes. "Whoops!" she laughed, but nobody was laughing. Hayley spoke as if Katherine had left already. "Josh, give Caroline Katherine's clothes. Caroline, do you know the routine?"

"I don't want to step on anybody's toes..." Caroline began, receiving death glares from Katherine.

Hayley gave her a stern look. "Can you do the routine?" she asked. Caroline nodded. "You're on."

Caroline's heart was racing as the curtain rose, and now it was her turn to shine. Katherine had blown her chance and here she was, lead singer, with a crowd full of Katherine groupies, and she had to win them all over. Caroline looked out into the bright lights and felt the music guide her.

Hayley was backstage when Marcel, the sound and lighting guy found her, and asked what she wanted. Josh elbowed a confused Hayley in the arm and they gaped when a loud whistling sound cut the music, and left Caroline, Bonnie and the other girls stranded. There was an unsettling pause, and Hayley knew what had happened, having heard from Marcel, it was Katherine who had passed him the message. "Get back up there, close the curtain." Hayley demanded, pointing at the stage, and trying not to lose it.

Caroline knew how much this club meant to Hayley, she also knew how much it meant to herself, and she wasn't ready to let Katherine ruin her night, having spied her smirking from the sound system. The crowd were muttering and shaking their heads, some even looked like they might leave. Caroline closed her eyes and remembered the promise she made to her mother. She hummed a melody, using it as a starting point, and then she heard a gasp escape Bonnie's lips, and she knew that what she was going to bring would surprise them all.

If only they had listened to her from the beginning, she thought, swaying her hips to the band's music which began to play. Caroline's incredible voice reached Stefan at the bar, and he was as blown away as Hayley, who called for the curtain to be raised. Caroline didn't notice Katherine's jaw drop, or see her leave the club in a huff, instead she gave her heart and soul to the performance and when the song ended she was overwhelmed by their cheers and many gave her a standing ovation.

Josh turned to Hayley, knowing everything would change.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Missed Opportunities

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respective owners. A/N: OMG! Thank you so much for following & reviewing! Love you guys, & I have a million more SC one-shot/movie ideas in mind. x**

 **Missed Opportunities**

 **3.**

Josh leaned against the bar while Stefan dried some wineglasses with the end of his tea-towel. Hayley was busy preparing for next week's Burlesque shows and revamping the show entirely around Caroline's voice. After Caroline's performance, Katherine made an appearance to retrieve her stuff. "Clearly one of us has underestimated the other," she'd said to Caroline before leaving.

Hayley had rolled her eyes, darning one of the costumes. Bonnie sighed, her arm around Caroline. "Ignore her. You were great tonight, even Klaus looked impressed." Josh had noticed too, and that was what led him to find Stefan. "That one there is beautiful on the inside and the outside and she's not going to be available forever..." he had told Stefan, who grunted in reply.

Josh pulled a wig from the dresser. He could see Caroline preoccupied with something at her dressing table and tried to bring a smile to her face. "Yes, I like this. Beautiful," he gushed, holding her hair up around her ears and looking into the mirror. Caroline grimaced. "I'm not cutting my hair." Josh sighed. "No, you'll be wearing this wig. Why don't you test it out on Stefan?" he told her, fitting it to her head with a few pins. He smiled when she beamed, excited by her new appearance.

Caroline was well aware of Klaus' attraction to Burlesque girls, having caught him and Katherine backstage once. Besides, Caroline had her eyes on someone else. She bounced up to the bar, wearing her new wig, and waited for Stefan to look up from cashing up. She giggled after a minute.

"What do you think?" she frowned. "Seriously? We're friends, it's not like we're brother and sister!" She said, misreading his expression. Stefan punched the bar making Josh retreat backstage.

* * *

Stefan returned home after Caroline, creeping inside and pausing when he saw her getting dressed through his frosted glass windows. He knocked over some of her books on the coffee-table, retracing his steps when she said, "Stefan? Is that you?" she opened his bedroom doors, dressed in a tight purple dress. "Can you zip me up?" He glanced at his watch. It was almost 1am. "Bonnie and I are going out for drinks." Caroline pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Stefan swallowed, yanking the zipper up as fast as he could and looking away before getting other ideas. Caroline picked up a piece of paper he hadn't realized he'd dropped and returned it. He hid it inside his Tolstoy book. "Not ready?" she guessed, having had this conversation before. Stefan nodded, and she picked up her clutch. "Every single day something happens that I wish I could tell my mum about..." Stefan made an effort to ask what was on her mind.

"What happened today?" he asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"Nothing yet," Caroline's eyes bore into his soul, like she was trying to tell him something. His phone went off. It was Ivy calling and by the time he'd glanced at it, Caroline was halfway across the room. "Goodnight Stefan," she closed the door. Stefan frowned, and heard himself talking to Ivy, his mind lingering on another missed opportunity with his friend, Caroline.

* * *

Caroline stood on stage performing her first ever fan dance. It hadn't taken long to win over the regulars, and now, as she flicked her wrists and teased the audience, with Bonnie having her back, and Katherine still banned for her drunken behaviour - only allowed back if she cleaned up her act. She sang the last note, fluttering her eyelashes and caught the flash of a camera, catching Stefan's cheeky wink.

 _He has a girlfriend_ , she reminded herself, and so she made the decision to just be friends. Stefan had promised her pizza after the show, since they'd been so busy all week with other commitments they'd barely been able to hang out. She bounced over to the bar. "I'm sorry Caroline, I've got inventory, I can't." She tried not to look too put out. "It's okay, I'll just grab a lift with Bonnie..." she attempted a smile, and Stefan went to empty the garbage.

Klaus leaned against the bar, trying to get her attention. "I'll give you a lift. Bonnie just left," Caroline sighed. "Have dinner with me." She rolled her eyes and said: "Aren't you dating Katherine?"

"We're friends..." he shrugged. Caroline made a face. "Friend's don't chew on each other's earlobes," she said, reaching for her clutch. Klaus smirked, snatching up her bag like a five year old.

"If you ever expect to see this bag alive, you'll follow me!" He disappeared up the stairs. Caroline ran after him, seeing his BMW parked out the front. "Is this even a parking spot?" she snapped, while Klaus grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Take a chance, Caroline." He opened the car door from his driver's seat. "You don't mind if we drop into a party before we get dinner do you?" He loosened his tie, one hand on the wheel, and she sighed, having no other plans.

Caroline held onto Klaus' hand, feeling way too underdressed when he pulled her inside a large mansion. He gave some guests winks and nods, and pulled her into the kitchen where the caterers were preparing dishes. "What are you doing?" she hissed after he picked up a tray of cucumber sandwiches, a bottle of champagne, and two champagne flutes. "They won't mind," he smirked.

He introduced Caroline to a tall gentleman with a handkerchief in his top pocket and kind eyes who they met on the stairs down to the balcony. Caroline realized his popularity was not because he was a real-estate agent but because he was a wealthy one. "You own this?" She whispered in awe, while Elijah smiled, drinking his champagne. "We'll be on the balcony, having our own private party." Klaus patted Elijah's shoulder. "Keep them in check for me, brother?" Elijah smiled, draining his drink.

The first thing Caroline saw as they crossed out into the balcony was the view. The cool night rippled through her blond hair. Caroline smiled, noticing that Klaus was still smirking at her. "Stunning, isn't love. I own all this, air rights. Made a deal with the developers." Caroline shook her head, laughing.

"So, Caroline Forbes, what do you want? You're talented enough to get whatever you want and I'm smart enough to make it happen." He grinned, passing her a drink.

* * *

A week had passed since Caroline accepted Klaus' offer. She attended his parties, networked and tried to enjoy herself in-between learning Hayley's choreography, researching new dance genres and visiting Elena who now had a baby bump. Stefan was on the couch when she crept inside after another late night. "There's only one reason a man buys a woman shoes..." he muttered pointing at her gold sparkly shoes. "You should be careful..." Caroline glared at him. "I think you should pick up a phone and call your fiancé..." she replied, slamming his bedroom doors shut, annoyed.

Saturday night came and Caroline had received presents from Klaus almost every day that week, from Swarovski bracelets to a dozen red roses. Josh did his usual round of checking costumes before a show, while Hayley talked with Katherine. Caroline watched Katherine sit down at her dressing table, wearing an envious look. Bonnie gushed over Klaus' roses and Josh told them it was almost curtain time. "Nice flowers, Alice," he smiled over her shoulder. Josh walked over to Stefan who leaned against the doorway, watching. "You snooze, you lose, dude." Stefan frowned.

"How come I don't have a nickname?" Katherine muttered, dusting her nose with foundation.

"Oh you do..." Josh said, making Bonnie and Caroline giggle. "Slut" he murmured after she'd left.

Caroline felt exhilarated and alive after another great performance. She felt at home on the stage and couldn't believe she'd almost worked there for a month! Her friendship with Stefan had been strained ever since she'd started dating Klaus, not that she'd done anything wrong. _Stefan had a girlfriend._

Hayley showed Caroline the front page of the _Chicago Times_ which had a large photograph of her on its front cover. Everyone there had been so supportive, except Stefan, who had told her he missed the old Caroline. "It's so weird," she said to Hayley, grateful to be given the chance to shine but not really understanding why so many people were making a big deal out of it. Hayley asked Caroline to stay back after the show, and Caroline knew it was about her new romance with Klaus.

"You don't like him, do you?" she asked, while Hayley looked over at her roses.

"No, I don't, and not because he wants to buy my club, but because I know his type."

"You sound like Stefan," Caroline sighed, folding her arms. "I'm not girly little Caroline, anymore."

Hayley looked her over, taking in the blond wig, her fancy dress, and seeing her lead performer.

"Well, maybe you can learn from my mistakes. You have to learn who are the people you can trust, who are the people who like you for you, and who are the people who just want something from you." she let her words sink in before she continued. "I don't trust Klaus, and I don't think you should either."

Caroline was getting sick and tired of people telling her what to do. "Is that really what's best for me, or what's best for you?" she asked. Hayley heard the sass in her tone. "I don't know, I hope it's best for the both of us," she shrugged, watching Caroline pick up her belongings and leave. Hayley sat down at her dresser, looking at her worn face, and resting her head in her hands. Josh found her sitting like that a few minutes later.

"Don't worry about her, she's not going anywhere, and before I forget, Marcel's waiting for you out front, something about a song you wanted to hear?" Hayley sighed, nodding, and Josh kissed her cheek, wishing her goodnight. She smiled, rising from her chair and found Marcel in his lighting box, fiddling with sound effects. "I'm so sorry Marcel, I completely forgot."

"Oh, that's ok." He looked disheartened, and Hayley shook her head. No, she thought, she wasn't going to be that kind of boss. She treated everyone the same, and she wanted to nurture all their talents. "No it's not, let's hear it, I'll rehearse now while I still have some time." Marcel's smile lit up the room and she pulled a chair from the side of the stage to sit down, waiting for the music to start.

Music had always been her safe haven, like many artists, it gave her a reason to keep on living despite having a dark past. Hayley had been adopted at a young age, her adopted parents had kicked her out when she refused to fit into their conservative vision of how she should be. She'd grown up fast, married too young and somewhere in the middle of her thirties, made the decision to run her own business. Even now, with money problems and the threat of losing her precious club, music managed to comfort her, to ease her pain and to transport her to somewhere, where she belonged.

 _"Feeling broken, barely holding on, but there's just some things so strong somewhere inside of me, when I get down, I get up again... I been brought down to my knees, and I been pushed way passed the point of breaking, but I can't take it. I'll be back, back on my feet. This is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me..."_

Hayley entered the car-park after a long day, she'd locked up and thanked Marcel for a wonderful piece of music. Katherine waited for her, smoking a cigarette and seemingly pissed, which seemed to be her favourite mood. "Go home, Katherine. I'm too tired to put up with your shit tonight." Hayley retrieved her keys from her bag and unlocked the car.

"So much for lip-syncing the classics!" Katherine said, gulping down mouthfuls of pure vodka she'd bought from the service-station across the road. Hayley sighed. "You don't like it, you can leave."

"We've been best friends since the beginning, and this is how you repay me for my loyalty?"

"What loyalty? You were late 98% of the time. You turned up drunk last week! In fact, you've been drunk pretty much half your life, and I'm sick of looking out for you when you continue to make the same mistakes!" Hayley yelled, shaking her head, and thinking it wasn't worth it to be arguing.

"I will not let that slut, Caroline," Katherine took a few more sips. "replace me!" she hiccupped.

"For _godsake_ , Katherine. Caroline is a better team player, she works hard at what she does and I've never had to hold her hair while she throws up in the toilet after drinking til she passes out." Katherine opened her car door, throwing the empty vodka bottle at her feet. "Stop, don't drive."

"Why, you don't care about me? You threw me out, Hayls, like I was trash. You should know, I slept with Jackson the night of your honeymoon!" Katherine slammed her foot on the accelerator, sending the car in reverse and then swinging it around so it narrowly missed Hayley. She opened her boot, found a crowbar and smashed Katherine's taillights.

"Are you insane?" Katherine yelled, driving off like a lunatic.

"Yes, yes I am," Hayley growled, throwing the weapon back, and banging her head against her steering wheel. "How on earth did I get myself into this mess?" she whispered, wiping her eyes.

 **A/N: Please review! More fun on the way x**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Thank you again to my lovely readers. Enjoy x**

 **Let the Games Begin**

 **4.**

Caroline closed the door to Stefan's apartment with a slam after a big night, the sun peaked through the venetians and the couch was empty. Stefan's bedroom doors revealed him asleep in her bed. Too tired to argue, she flopped against the soft green cushions and pulled the blanket beneath her chin. She was awoken at 5.59am by the blender, groaning and knowing it had more to do with Stefan paying her back, than him craving strawberries.

"Coffee?" he asked, while Caroline groaned again.

"A little peace would be nice..." she mumbled, pulling her blanket around her shoulders.

Stefan's eyes travelled over her clothes. "You're a bit overdressed for breakfast?" he stated.

Caroline placed a mug beneath the coffee machine and pressed a button, ears aching from the smoothie Stefan continued to pulse every five minutes. "You're my roommate, not my mother," she snapped, getting a headache. Stefan tutted. "I tripped over your books the other night. You've bras and clothes everywhere! I just need you to move your stuff!"

"What is your problem? You're acting like a total jerk!" Caroline rounded on him.

"It's not just me, Josh, Hayley, we're worried about you! We look out for each other..." Stefan yelled over the pulsing smoothie. Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Klaus is not the devil, he's a smart businessman who happens to be a gentleman and he goes for it...whilst you have songs that are never ready!" Stefan frowned when Caroline stormed into his room.

"Try not to destroy my place!" he yelled, cooling down by drinking his smoothie.

* * *

 _'Forever young, I want to be, forever young...'_ Caroline smiled at a pregnant Elena, arms around her husband, Damon Salvatore, while her lavender wedding dress swished from side to side. Caroline and Bonnie stood in the middle of the dance floor, being silly and having a good time. Stefan paced near the altar, arguing on the phone with Ivy while Caroline pretended not to notice, still pissed at him from their own fight. Bonnie's eyes shined with glee, pumping her arms and loosening her hips.

Caroline nudged her. The hot DJ guy was making eyes at her. "Go, have fun! I'll be fine," Caroline encouraged. To her right, Hayley and Josh rotated on the spot, laughing at each other's jokes. Marcel had his arm around one of the bridesmaids' waists and yelled "GET A ROOM!" Hayley blushed from Josh's kiss on her cheek, smirking when he replied to Marcel. "GET AWAY!" Stefan had been right about one thing, Caroline thought: they were a family.

Stefan watched Caroline shaking her hips and singing along to the music, annoyed his girlfriend, Ivy, decided to stay in Savannah rather than come to the wedding. "Well, maybe we should be thinking about our futures, I might be looking at mine right now." Stefan ended his call, frustrated and liberated to have called their relationships quits. He was ready to move on. He ordered a bourbon from the bar, watching Katherine, alone at her table, draining a glass of red wine.

"What happened to Ivy?" Caroline appeared by his shoulder. "Ivy couldn't make it." She nodded and returned to the dance floor. Stefan put down his glass, grabbed her arm and pulled it around his neck with a sly grin. She sighed, liking the way his thumb caressed the inside of her wrist but not ready to forgive him just yet. "I'm a single man," he said, stumbling a little. "So why are you here alone?" she raised her eyebrows, glancing at the other wedding guests, plenty of them, young and beautiful single ladies.

"Do I really look alone to you?" he sighed, again with the gentle touches, convincing her to stay. _Was this Stefan finally making a move?_ She laughed, spinning out into an open space, then back into his chest. Nearby, Bonnie waved, driving her body against her new beau who Caroline noticed was younger, fitter, and apparently a great kisser. Stefan hummed a tune against her ear, and she tightened her hold, enjoying the moment.

She stumbled inside the doorway 'quite drunk', hauling a 'pretty drunk', Stefan inside and shutting the door with her foot. He tripped over her research books and face-planted, before recovering and removing his suit jacket. "My feet are killing me, please help me!" she said, making it to the couch and sticking her feet up. When Stefan knocked over a lamp, she giggled, and waited for him to successfully unbuckle her heels, dropping each one to the ground. "Goodnight," he murmured.

"Stupid zip," Caroline muttered, unable to undress and getting distracted when Stefan flung his doors open wearing red pajamas with _Shaun the Sheep_ on them. "Nice PJs," Caroline smirked.

"My mother got me these, thanks very much." He stomped passed and locked the door." Got it," he pointed back to his room, while she smirked, and wished him goodnight, well aware of his true intentions.

Her zip was definitely stuck, she thought. Stopping when she heard Stefan's doors open, and this time he'd lost his shirt. "Water, I don't want a hangover," he said, returning to the sink. Caroline sat down on the couch. "Smart," she said, shaking her head, and wishing him goodnight when he went to bed for the third time. She removed her earrings, picking up her research books and stacking them closer to the couch. His doors creaked open, again.

"I know I forgot something else..." He murmured. "I locked the door, had some water...hunger pains!" He clicked his fingers while Caroline looked over her shoulder, letting out a squeal when his naked ass marched into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" he asked with a dead serious expression. She blocked his lower half with the edge of her cushion. "Well, I never. Want a cookie?" He raised a cookie box which he'd covered his groin with, up until then, and she laughed into the cushion, shaking her head. "If you change your mind, you know where they are..." Stefan shut his doors.

Caroline stared at the door, willing them to open again. When they didn't, she tried one final time to unzip herself, cursing when it failed to budge. The doors opened and she relaxed, hearing his footsteps, and then his warm hands began to massage her neck. She exhaled, resting her head against his chest, until the desire to kiss him overtook her, and she glimpsed a grin, tasting his bourbon breath before letting him pull her red straps from her shoulders.

 **A/N: Please review! One more chapter to go! x**


	5. Bound to You

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: Sexy times ahead. Thank you for reading! x**

 **Bound to You**

 **5.**

Caroline opened her eyes, leaning into Stefan as his lips peeled away from hers. She swallowed, aware of how his lips curved into a smile, wanting more. Tender touches, fingers in her blond hair, tilting her head back and kissing her once more. Her breath hitched in her lungs when he caressed her face, eyes full of love. Rain against the window panes made her grateful to be inside. Stefan's warm breath brushed against her cheeks, and his chest hairs tickled her breasts.

She stepped out of her dress, wrapping one arm around his neck, shedding her nerves and smiling into each kiss. It felt good to kiss him. Stefan exhaled, pulling away, only to lift her into his arms, her legs locking themselves around his thighs, where he carried her to his bed. She kissed his shoulder, giggling when he dropped her on his sheets, taking in her beauty with mesmerised blue eyes. Her chest heaved in anticipation, sliding her right hand up his arm, eager to make love to him.

The rain grew heavier, and Caroline moaned against Stefan's gradual thrusts, fingers intertwined upon the mattress while her toes curled, thighs quivering beneath constant touch. Her mouth curved into a smile, gasping beneath his gentle kisses against her collarbone and down her breasts and stomach. "I love you," Caroline whispered, holding his face in her hands and leaning in to kiss him. "I love you too," he grinned, breaking their kiss, and continuing his assault.

Stefan lay back into the pillows, listening to the rain while Caroline rested her chin against his chest, watching rain drops splatter against the glass. "You are definitely not gay," she sighed, still tingling in sensitive areas and remembering how gentle Stefan's kisses had been, and how she had giggled in anticipation for his tongue to sweep along her folds, tightening her grip in his hair to stop him from leaving too soon. Stefan smirked, her shrieks of glee still ringing in his ears.

"Sorry about Ivy," she sighed, knowing how depressing break ups could be. She glanced at his clock and groaned, not wanting to leave the warmth. "I should get ready for work." Stefan pulled her arm back, shaking his head, and as much as she wished she could stay in bed with him, Hayley needed her on stage, and him in the bar, she reminded him. She pulled on her stockings, and Stefan reached over for his SLR camera, his latest hobby.

"You're going the wrong way," he stated. She raised her eyebrow, rolling them back down, and Stefan winked, clicking his camera. She lay on his bed, smirking as Stefan ran his hands up her legs, humming one of his unfinished songs, his fingers playing the piano on her thighs. He grinned, tapping them across her stomach and then, with his eyes locked on hers, he lowered them, and Caroline's breaths raced, mouth ajar, while he teased her beneath the sheets.

Stefan picked up her sailor's hat and slipped it onto his head, while Caroline clipped on her bra, and other clothes. Seeing Stefan, naked, in his bed with only a camera and the hat was making her wet between the thighs again...nope, she had to go to work, or otherwise she'd never leave the house and she was sure by Stefan's continuous smirk, he knew the effect he had on her. She was about to put on her heels when his hands grabbed her around the waist and deposited her back on the bed.

"Stefan, we're so late as it is," she whispered, appreciating his gentle kisses along her cheeks, and feeling her bra release. "Stef-an!" Soon Stefan had one hand inside her and his mouth on her breast. Just one more minute wouldn't hurt, she thought, pulling him on top of her. The door opened and Caroline punched him in the arm, worried it might be his brother Damon, walking in on them.

"Stefan?" It was a girl's voice, and Caroline looked back to Stefan who' reaction to their visitor made everything perfectly clear. Ivy placed her keys in the bowl beside the door, and dragged her suitcase to the middle of the room, where her curious expression turned to shock and then rage. Stefan threw himself half way across the room, pulling on his boxes and profusely shouting at her to get out. Caroline blinked, anger rising in her chest.

"You told me you broke up?!" Caroline left Stefan's bed, pulled up her knickers and waited for his explanation while Ivy glared at him. "I'm his fiancé! I came home because we needed to talk, and you don't break up with somebody over the phone! Who's this slut?"

Caroline shook her head, picking up the rest of her stuff, while it was beyond obvious to her Stefan did need to talk to Ivy, and get the fuck out of her face before she murdered him for lying to her. "Caroline, don't go, don't go! I can explain..." His eyes pleaded for her to stay, but she was late for work but all she wanted was to leave. "No, you're just like all the rest of those assholes. I trusted you. You were my friend, and I'm not going to be the girl you use to get over your fiancé."

* * *

Caroline caught the bus to Josh's house, soaked through and hoping for a ride. To be honest, she just needed a friend and hadn't been able to get through to Bonnie, who was probably having sexy times with the hot DJ she'd met at Elena and Damon's wedding. The door opened, and she glanced at the number on the door, worried she'd been standing on the wrong front step for the last twenty minutes.

"Josh?" she queried, making a face.

"Josh? Shit, I've been calling him John!" Caroline seemed confused, but realized as she entered the house, bemused, Josh had also gotten lucky after the wedding. Clothes were strewn all over the hall, in the kitchen and in the main bedroom. A naked Josh lay face down, grey sheets thankfully covering his bottom, while his back lay bare. "Aiden," the stranger said, shaking her hand, and bringing the sheet back around his naked body. Caroline felt like maybe she should have just caught a taxi to work. "

Ahem!" she fake-coughed into her hand, and Josh blinked, bleary-eyed at them. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" he squinted at the clock, groaning. "Why didn't we cancel the show tonight? I've got the worst hangover...is that you Aaron?" Caroline hid a smile behind her hand, while Aiden corrected his name. "Shit! I'm so sorry." Aiden went to his side of the bed. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been calling you John, and you seemed to like it, a lot!" Aiden ran his hand through Josh' hair, and kissed him. Josh deepened the kiss.

"I'll make coffee, carry on!" Caroline ran back into the kitchen and sighed, rubbing her eyes, and wondering whether the night could get any better. Her phone rang, and she picked it up, thinking it might be Stefan. It was Klaus, inviting her to dinner. She sighed, hearing Hayley's voice in her head.

 _"You have to learn who are the people you can trust, who are the people who like you for you, and who are the people who just want something from you."_ She had thought she could trust Stefan.

Klaus' cheery voice cut through her depressed mood. She could hear trumpets in the background. _Where the hell was he?_ "Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture...and all I can think about is, how much I want to show it to you, maybe one day, you'll let me." She bit her lip, thinking about Stefan. It had been long enough, she wouldn't wait for him to make up his mind.

Josh leaned in for a tender kiss with Aiden, opening his eyes and grinning when the cute caterer straightened his tie and blushed at the thought of Josh's hands pressed against his chest, their bodies had fit together so perfectly, he was sad for the night to be over already. "Take care..."

Josh murmured, smiling when Aiden gave him an awkward wave, and pulled his car keys from his jacket pocket.

A motorbike arrived in the driveway and Josh, who'd heard their fight first hand, yelled at Stefan over the balcony. "She's gone! You waited too late, _buckeroo_!" Stefan removed his helmet. "Gone where?" he panicked, one foot on the ground while Aiden admired his bike. "Klaus picked her up, and tell Hayley I'll be along after I feed my beau." Aiden looked up, surprised, seeing Josh beckoning him inside. "Good luck, Romeo!" he shook his head, smiling when Aiden's arms wrapped around his.

* * *

Hayley paced up and down her office, freaking out, not because half her colleagues hadn't turned up to work, but because it was clear to her there was absolutely no way to fight Klaus on buying her club. He must have known that, and that was why he was so smug all the time. Hayley needed to speak to Josh, but Stefan, who'd arrived only ten minutes ago, told her, he'd rather spend time with his new lover, than help out a friend. Hayley sighed, Josh deserved happiness as much as anyone, perhaps that last though was just her being jealous of the cards he'd been dealt.

Bonnie had called in sick, and it was Elena's honeymoon. Katherine was god knows where, probably in the curb with her bottle of vodka, Hayley thought, collapsing in her chair and staring at her phone. "I will not call my ex-husband for help. He only made matters worse the last time," she hissed to herself, feeling as though she should just bang her head against her desk, maybe then, she'd force herself to think of something. Hayley looked at years of accumulated stuff she'd filled her office and ignored the bangs on the doors of people wondering why they were closed.

Even Caroline was late, and since Stefan was here, doing inventory, she guessed she had chose Klaus. That bastard was buying her club in less than 24 hours and her bank had refused to give her a loan. The manager, with his white hairs and wrinkly forehead, looked at her like she was trash, and kept playing with his long wooden block thingy on his desk... muttering something about how she was 'not a good risk'. Hayley called Josh, needing to speak to her best friend and getting his voicemail for the third time. She complained to him, having a one-sided conversation, until her office door opened and Josh held up his phone.

"Did you listen to them?" Hayley demanded, eyes wide, relaxing when Josh nodded, coming inside.

"The situation is pretty bleak," he said, giving a last look to the newspaper clippings and photographs.

"Says the master of the fucking obvious," Hayley sighed while Josh gave her a hug, telling her she'd find a way, she always did.

* * *

Caroline sat in Klaus' BMW regretting her decision to leave Hayley stranded, and listening to Klaus blab about his latest property developments. She thought of Stefan, and had felt her phone buzzing in her jacket pocket continuously since leaving Josh's house. _What if it was him? What if he'd followed her, and she'd been wrong all along?_ Caroline caught the end of Klaus' conversation, realizing something about the both of them.

"It's not personal, it's business," Klaus said. Caroline realized, at the end of the day, Klaus did what was best for him. He wanted the club because he wanted to make better clubs, more clubs. To him, it was a win-win situation. He wanted to give her ample opportunity to be famous, to perform in all these clubs and to network outside of Hayley's club, except like Stefan told her, Hayley's Burlesque club was family, and families stick together, at least that's what her mother used to say.

"It's personal for Hayley," Caroline shot back at him. Klaus sighed. "You don't get it, I'm trying to do something that benefits everyone, how does that make me the bad guy?" His eyes left the road, and Caroline opened her door, sick of the traffic, and seeing Hayley's club in sight. Klaus called after her, and she sighed, replying to his question. "It makes you the wrong guy," and she quickened her pace, beaming, not only because she knew she'd made the right choice, but because she'd finally knew what could save Hayley's club.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY? DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE SOUND OF YOUR OWN VOICE!?" Caroline screamed, distracting Hayley from her conversation with Josh. "Air Rights!" Caroline picked up Hayley's bag, taking her car keys from her bag. Josh promised to stall Klaus while they went to buy some air rights, well, convince the billionaire who'd bought condos with a fabulous view, which would disappear if Klaus tore down her club to make them an offer.

With a cheque in hand, and Caroline skipping alongside her, beaming and needing a celebratory drink on the house, Hayley marched up to Jackson, who'd arrived to finish the paperwork, and handed it to him. "What's this?" Jackson stuttered. Hayley saw Klaus lurking in the corner by himself. "I bought you out, it's everything I owe you, I owe the bank, and a little bit more." Jackson stared at the sum, and twisted in his seat, staring over at a depressed Klaus. "Does he know?"

Hayley nodded. "He does now." She kissed Jackson on the cheek, happy to have left their divorce on better terms. Klaus, on the other hand, she gave a smirk, and he left in a huff. She rolled her eyes, turning around to see Katherine, the only show girl apart from Caroline who had turned up.

"I crossed the line, I never slept with Jackson. I want to come home," Katherine said. Hayley nodded. "Someone needs to turn the sign on the door around from closed to open, and since Bonnie and Elena aren't here, then I need all the performers I can get." Katherine ran off to make it happen, while Caroline smirked and Josh stalked by darning something. "I do all the work around here, I quit!" he joked, bumping into Stefan, who'd come back from a bathroom break.

"Thanks Marcel," Caroline left her seat, pushing some money his way. Marcel put her money into the til, glancing at Stefan and then back to Hayley, who shrugged. She went to greet the patrons who hadn't left and apologised for their delay. She ran into Bonnie, dragging who Hayley presumed was her new boyfriend, accompanied by his college friends, thirty of them. Hayley sat them down the front, and saw Elena and Damon sneak in from the back. Elena beamed, one hand on her stomach, and Damon's arms around her waist. "We heard the news from Caroline, and besides, this place is home."

Hayley felt Josh's arm around her neck and she cried against his shoulder, laughing when he made some ridiculous joke, like he always did to make her feel better. "Get up there, and sing that song you've been rehearsing." He slapped her on the arse, and went to find Aiden, who'd he'd left darning costumes backstage. Josh walked passed Caroline putting on her foundation and heard the familiar gossip coming from Elena and Bonnie's news. Damon, he'd seen at the bar with Stefan, and wondered how long before Caroline's sex life circulated through their family. "Mind your own business, Katherine." Caroline saw the former dancer staring at her through her mirror, again.

Caroline put down her brush, and smiled, while Bonnie and Elena argued over Jeremy, and when Josh coughed, nodding to the doorway, she saw Stefan there with a massive bunch of white roses, which Elena and Bonnie whistled at. Katherine busied herself with her mascara. "I've been looking for you," Stefan said, looking sincere. Caroline left the dresser, and folded her arms. "I messed up."

"When you lied to me or kicked me out of your apartment?" she hissed, raising her eyebrows.

"Ivy's gone, for good this time. I never should have let you walk out of that door! I want you back." Stefan's hand found hers, caressing her fingers and she couldn't pretend to be mad at him. She took his flowers, seeing Damon over his shoulder, carrying a bottle of bourbon, and Hayley's voice echoed down from the stage.

"So what's the proposal exactly?" she whispered, hovering her mouth close to his. He grinned.

"Well, I still have that full box of cookies...?" she pictured them, and his naked ass and smirked.

"I want the bedroom!" she kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip, and in-between making out heard him mutter. "Half." Damon coughed, pulling something out of his leather jacket pocket and Stefan checked his own, realization dawning on him.

"So you two finally did it..." Damon said, waving the piece of sheet music around his head.

"Damon!" Elena hissed, failing at covering his mouth and giving up when her back began to hurt.

"Gross," Katherine made a face, leaving the room. Damon laughed, dodging Stefan's attempts. "I know because Stefan finished a song...!" Caroline snatched it from Damon, staring at the song title and then back to Stefan. Damon smirked, passing around his bottle of bourbon.

"Can I hear it?" Caroline asked, while the room fell silent, listening. Stefan looked down at the sheet music, his hands wrapped around hers and he shook his head. "No...but you can sing it," and he grinned, stumbling back a few paces when Caroline's lips crashed against his, and before Hayley yelled at them to get on stage, she ran up to Marcel, telling him of their plan.

"Somebody had to," Damon smirked when they stood by the bar. "Life's too short to not take chances, Stefan. Don't wait and see, seize the moment, and be happy." Stefan saw Hayley and Josh backstage watching their star shine, and felt the same sense of pride surge through his veins. Caroline looked over the sea of faces and found the one who believed in her the most, she smiled, holding the last note, and raised her arm to the stage lights, knowing she'd made her mother proud.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
